The Fights
by NikkiSixx15
Summary: When a reunion comes up and syd doesn't want to go what'll happen...my summaries suck so just read the story. Oh contains Adult ViolenceCoarse Language, if either offends you please don't read...


**Disclaimer: These disclaimers get old you'd think any sane person would know the characters aren't mine, but nooooo, so I DON"T OWN ANYBODY! Sept for Ted, Todd, Chris, & her uncle, ohhh sooo proud...lol**

**

* * *

**

**Walker Texas Ranger**

_**-18 Years ago-**_

_She was walking across the road as they watched. She wasn't tall but she made up for it in form, she was a toned brunette and they were practically drooling over themselves. There were three of them standing on a corner watching her Ted, Todd, and Chris. _

_"Ted, Tom lets go see if she'll party with us shall we?"_

"_Right away." Was an almost given reply._

_"Miss?" Chris leaded the pack and grabbed the woman's shoulders._

_The woman turned and screamed at them, "God damnit you all you scared the shit outta me, what the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"Aw, you know us Sydney, just a barrel of fun."_

"_Yeah Sydney, we thought you could use some help carrying your baggage. I mean, bags." Todd turned red at his mistake and Sydney just laughed it off. _

_"Yeah sure and I seriously doubt that any of you will ever get to help with my, baggage, as you put it Todd." At that they laughed and headed towards Sydney's home._

_"Sydney?"_

"_Yeah Chris."_

_"Wanna hang out later?"_

"_No, I can't I've got, things, to do." _

_"Sydney, you never leave the house, please just to dinner or something, you just graduated, it won't kill you. Plus, I have something important to tell you."_

_The other two left Chris and Sydney to talk it out and when it was just them Sydney spoke._

"_Chris I can't, you know how my uncle got last time I left, I ended up on my ass with a black eye."_

_"I know, you came over in tears. Please?"_

"_I,…"_

_"Sydney is that you? Get in here, now!"_

"_I can't, I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow."_

_"You know what? Fuck it, if you can't spend time with me fine! Just remember this when you're crying tomorrow, I tried to warn you but it was to important that you go be uncle's little slut then, spend an hour with a friend."_

_"Chris, warn me about what!"_

_Chris was at the end of her driveway when he turned and spoke. "I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure you aren't upset or hurt by my actions, but I can't stop emotions, or fate!" _

_At that Chris ran home, kicking trashcans and cursing, definitely pissed off, leaving an upset Sydney sitting on her porch. How did he know about my uncle? Is it that obvious? Chris, I love you, god I'd spend every moment with you if I could. I should have said something, why do I have to be so stupid? I'll go over there tomorrow and… _

_"Sydney! Get in here!"_

_I'll make it right, I promise you Chris, just give me a chance." At that Sydney went in to tend to her drunk uncle and put him to bed, knowing he'd stay in it all night. She just couldn't deal with him tonight and had slipped him sleeping pills strong enough to put down a horse._

_**-Midnight-**_

_He was standing in her doorway holding a knife and tape, he'd been in love with her for so long, he'd waited 3 years for this. Nothing could stop him, she would be his._

_Lightning fast he restrained her with the tape and put the knife to her throat silencing the scream before she made it." Make a sound and die, tell a sole and die, try to hurt me, and die a slow painful death. Understand, nod yes or no?"_

_Sydney nodded yes as she tried to figure out who was on top of her she had the sickening feeling that it was someone she knew which in turn made her less likely to let herself tell who it was. She tried to push him off but was hit in the head, loosing consciousness immediately ._

_**-The next morning 4 am-**_

_Sydney woke up feeling groggy and stretched having the memories from the night before flood her as well as the pain in her stomach. Knowing she'd never report the 'incident' she quickly showered and headed for the house of the only person she could talk to._

_As she got to the house she saw Chris stepping onto a bus with luggage bags, crying as he kissed his parents good-bye. Sydney stood in shock as the bus rolled toward her, watching her lifeline drive away without looking out the window of the U.S.M.C recruit bus. Sydney was about to go talk to his parents when she remembered the night before and his not so subtle warning, had he meant this or had he meant what happened to her last night? Sydney couldn't take the chance and went home, crying._

_Sydney spent the next month avoiding her friends, as she had the feeling that it was someone close to her that had hurt her. _

_Her friends sent Chris a letter telling him what was going on and he took leave to spend the weekend with her to figure out if she was ok. All of them knowing that if Chris couldn't help, no one could._

_The night Chris showed up he knew something was wrong, he could hear Sydney screaming in pain halfway down the street. He ran as fast as her could to her house meeting Ted and Todd midst ride. They all had heard the noise and knew something was up. They all went bursting through the door in time to see the fight._

_"Get away from me you sadistic fucker!"_

"_Get back here girl, now!"_

_Sydney half crawled, half limped across the room cradling her arm, while trying to wipe the blood from her face. As her uncle ran after her half clothed and full of rage. Her uncle grabbed her and laid on her trying unsuccessfully to get his pants down, Sydney fighting below him._

_The guys dived on him kicking and yelling until he passed out and they turned to see how Sydney was. Sydney was standing, watching, and crying. She was trying to figure out who had hurt her, just like she did every night, but now using the sight of their bodies to see if she could tell. She couldn't and stumbled out the door, grabbing her luggage from the porch and jumped in the cab that was waiting. The boys chased her but caught only her last words before shutting the door to the cab. "… I just can't handle it I'm sorry." The cab, which was apparently what triggered her uncles rage , then drove off. Leaving the boys pondering her words, and they made a vow to make it to their first reunion and see her, 18 years from now._

* * *

_Ohhh, WHAT NOW?... lol love to my readers...and fellow disclaimer haters!_


End file.
